Mum's Opinion
by shinelikegold
Summary: After Hermione's Parents meet Ron and Harry, Hermione's mum has a heart-to-heart about them. Sorry if it's a bad summary, but I hope you enjoy!
1. Meet My Parents

**Home Again**

**Chapter One - Meet My Parents**

Hermione got off the train onto the platform back at Kings Cross and sighed. Her first year at Hogwarts was over, and it was going to be a long summer until she could be back with her new friends, Ron and Harry. She ran through the barrier back to the Muggle platform and waited at a empty corner for her parents, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione beamed, turning to face them.

"We just wanted a final chat before we go!" Harry smiled, but frowned suddenly. "Before I leave to go back to the... Dursleys" he winced.

"You're both coming over to mine though, I promise!" Ron said, tapping Harry's back.

"Great, make sure you write though!" Hermione nodded.

"We will" They chirped, rolling their eyes at her.

"As long as you don't over-read over the summer" Ron grinned.

"It's not possible to over-read, Ron" Hermione snapped, gripping her trolley.

"It isn't for you" Ron snickered, but went silent when she glared at him. "Sorry"

"It's ok" Hermione smirked at his expression, and turned to see her parents waving. "Mum! Dad!"

Her parents were smiling nervously at her as they made their way through the crowd to get over to them. Her mum looked alot like Hermione, except didn't have the same coloured hair or eyes, instead she had bushy, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, while her father had brown hair and eyes, though his hair had began to go grey.

"Hermione, how are you?" Mrs Granger smiled, hugging her daughter tight.

"Fine" Hermione breathed. "Mum, meet my friends"

Mrs Granger looked up at the two boys who were staring nervously at her, and smiled.

"Introduce me then, 'Mione" she said, holding Mr Granger's arm.

"This is Harry, Harry Potter, the one I've told you about." Hermione blushed as she introduced Harry, who was blushing just as much, but still nodded and smiled.

"Hi" he muttered, nodding his head.

"Hello" Hermione's parents beamed at him.

"And this is Ron Weasley" Hermione smiled as she introduced Ron, who seemed the least nervous of them all, nodded and smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you" Ron grinned.

"You two, kid" Mr Granger grinned back.

Hermione felt proud that her parents seemed to like them both, and cheered up considerably, until she remembered she was about to go home.

"Goodbye Harry" Hermione smiled and hugged him. "Good luck at the Dursleys"

"Thanks, have a good summer" Harry smiled, breaking the hug.

Hermione moved to Ron, who blushed majorly.

"Er... H-have a good summer, Hermione" Ron smiled lopsidedly, unsure what to do next.

"You two" Hermione took a deep breath, and hugged him, though it wasn't like the hug from Harry, it was more awkward, yet comfortable.

"Don't forget to write" she said, sternly.

Ron rolled his eyes at her "We won't"

"Good" Hermione giggled and turned to her parents. "Let's go!"

"Ok, goodbye dears" Mrs Granger beamed, waving at them.

"Bye, Mrs Granger" they smiled, waving back.

**End of Chapter one! :D Hope its going ok x Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Red Haired Cutie

**Home Again**

**Chapter Two - Red-Haired Cutie**

It had been three weeks into the holidays, and Hermione was due to go on holiday to France in a few days, meaning she wouldn't get to go to Ron's house, which upset her deeply.

Hermione sat in her room, playing some music and reading some small books to pass the time, but decided to stop and chill, just as Ron told her too, and studied her room instead.

It was a very light shade of pink, with silver shelves and a laminet floor. It was tidy, with several bookshelves packed full of books, all read at least five times each. Her walls now sported several Gryffindor banners that had been made for the Gryffindor matches that year, and her bed-side table had a photo in a small picture frame of her, Ron and Harry.

Hermione looked at the photo and smiled, that was her first photo with real friends. She had never really been one for socialising, until she met Ron and Harry, now, she had never felt happier.

A sudden _TAP _caught her attention, and she opened the window, quickly dodging the owl that through into her room and landing on top of her desk, causing objects to topple off and onto the ground.

She tidied up and went to her wardrobe, which contained many clothes, her trunk and wizarding belongings. She got out her parchment and quill and began to write a letter to Ron, telling him that she would be unable to go to his home.

_Dear Ron,_

_Hope your summer is going fine, and that your keeping out of trouble, I know what your like with your brothers! Anyway, I was writing to tell you that I'm unable to go to your house this summer, my parents have planned to go to France with me so we can spend some time together before school resumes. I'm so sorry, I really was looking forward to it, but these things happen I suppose._

_Anyway, hope your well and enjoy the rest of your summer!_

_Love From,_

_Hermione._

Hermione smiled as she gave the letter to the unsteady looking owl, and helped him out of the window, then another _TAP_ was heard, but this time from behind her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Hermione chirped, shutting her window and sitting back on her bed.

"Mum" a voice came from behind the door.

"Come in"

Hermione's mum entered, carrying a packet of tooth-kind sweets and a drink of water. She looked rather tanned and her hair looked lighter, and her smile made her look even prettier and younger than usual.

"Wow, mum" Hermione smiled, eyeing how lovely she looked.

"Do I look nice?" Her mum said uncertainly, sitting down on the end of her bed.

"Beautiful"

"How sweet" she chuckled, giving her the sweets and drink "thought you'd want a snack"

"Yeah, thanks" Hermione said, immediately opening the sweets and eating them.

"So, I haven't really asked, what's school like?" Her mum laughed at Hermione's rush.

"Great, I just love the lessons and everything about Hogwarts!"

"I like your friends, Ron and Harry" Hermione smiled, glad she actually confirmed her fears.

"Good, I told you about Harry before I met him" Hermione giggled.

"Better in real life?"

"Hell yeah"

They laughed together, and when they finally stopped, her mum spoke about a conversation Hermione least liked to have: Boys.

"So, any cuties?"

"Mum!" Hermione blushed scarlet, and stared down at her sweets.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help noticing how Ron was acting around you"

Hermione dared to look up, which she instantly regretted. Her mum's eyebrows were raised, she was grinning like an idiot, which Hermione knew meant this wasn't going to be easy to get out of.

"We're good friends, though it took a while" Hermione said, snapping her head straight back down.

"Really?" Her mum chuckled again "It seemed to me he had a little thing for you, If i'm honest"

"Why would anyone like me?" Hermione snapped, getting up to leave, but her mum pulled her back.

"Hermione, you're beautiful, intelligent and interesting, how could anyone NOT like you?" she smiled, hugging her daughter tight.

"I'm not beautiful, i'm plain and boring" Hermione sighed, pushing her mum away and looking at her straight figure and bushy hair in the mirror.

"Your unique, and thats what makes you my beautiful, smart daughter!"

"As if" Hermione snorted.

"Fine then, If you don't believe me, It's time for TICKLE ATTACK!"

"What, No- AHHHHHH" Hermione squealed as her mum tickled her senseless on her bed, both laughing just as much as the other when a _TAP_ from the window caused them to stop.

"What's that?" Her mum asked, curiously.

"Owl mail" Hermione said proudly, opening the window to let the familiar owl inside.

"Who from?" Her mum asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Er- Ron" Hermione blushed, sitting down on her bed, opening the letter, which read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Summer's going ok, Fred and George have been torturing me and telling me about all these new pranks they've learned, just checking where I walk now incase I fall through the floor or something._

Hermione snorted, and her mum grinned.

_Anyway, getting to the point, I'm gutted you couldn't come around for the holidays, it'd be so cool if you were there too, you could meet my sister, she'd love to meet you! Harry hasn't replied yet, so I dunno if he's coming. Unlikely, to be honest._

Hermione blushed as she read the paragraph, her mum's grin getting wider.

_I hope you have a nice holiday, tell me all about it when you can, and Hermione, don't read when you're there, you'll only ruin it. _

_Anyway, See you soon, Miss You!_

_From,_

_Ron._

Hermione sighed as she finished reading the letter, and looked at her mum, who was smiling and raising her eyebrow with a 'Told-You-So' look.

"He's just very friendly!" Hermione stated, though not quite sure herself.

"Yeah, ok" Her mum grinned at her as she blushed. "You like him dont you?"

"I suppose I can't hide it from you" Hermione giggled.

"I knew it" Her mum smiled and kissed her cheek, walking towards the door. "By the way..."

"Yes?"

"If you two get married, make sure you don't read on your honeymoon"

They both were silent for a moment, then burst into screams of laughter, neither able to control it. When it finally eased down, Hermione said "I wont, mum" and smiled.

"Oh, and Hermione" Her mum turned around again "Want to go shopping?"

"Yeah, ok!" Hermione giggled, and ran to her mum, leaving Ron's letter on her bed.

Though neither Hermione or her mother noticed this, their was a PS at the end of the letter.

_PS: Your a great friend, Hermione, and don't you forget it!_

**Thats that. Hope you like the story! :D please review and tell me what you think. x**


End file.
